


What's that? - A baby!

by eustasskidredhairedbastard



Series: Tumblr prompts [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: A baby - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kid and Law being dorks, M/M, the mother died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasskidredhairedbastard/pseuds/eustasskidredhairedbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid's and Law's lives had crossed and parted again and again, just to be finally together again in a strange and unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's that? - A baby!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure that's not really what you had in mind, but I'm not really a fan of mpreg, so... that's as far as I would go with them having a baby.

They had been friends for years now. They knew each other even longer, tho. When Kid and Law had been young boys, the redhead being three years younger, they had hated each other’s guts. This strange hate had slowly faded after they found out, how similar they were for real. They both had lost their families somehow. 

Law’s family had died in a car accident and he got adopted really soon into another big family, with other kids in the same predicament than him. He had liked them, even if he couldn’t really show it. Just towards his step uncle for whom he developed a mighty child crush.   
Kid hadn’t gotten that much luck in his life. His parents simply hated him so much he decided to run away again and again. He got into trouble too many times, just for the attention of them. He didn’t even cared if he was being yelled at or punched. Everything had been good, as long as they didn’t ignored him.

The boys first met in preschool. 

They had been to the same, just Law being older, but he had always been too skinny and too short for his age. He had been ill for a long time, so he had been removed from the public school and had been home tutored since then. The redhead had somehow missed the strange and lonely looking boy. He had found himself a group of friends outside of school, because they were older than he was. 

The next time they met again was in highschool.

Law had become a rather smug guy, with the first hint of a goatee and sideburns and always tired look. But he was smiling more, well he was rather smirking a lot, but it counted, didn’t it? Their group of friends mixed perfectly even if they still loved to prank each other a lot and sass each other. Kid and Law always had each other’s backs.

Then their ways had separated again. 

Kids life had been a constant struggle. The family which had once kicked him out, still got him financial support, so they had set him up for college and that’s where he went, because he didn’t knew what to do with his life anyway. He felt lost.

When he had opened the door he froze at the spot. The guy on the other bed looked up from his book in his lap and grinned slightly.

“Long time no see, Eustass. Funny how we always seem to meet, hm?”

Kid grinned lopsided himself and nodded. They had their differences still, but they grew even closer to each other. They became close friends and they made sure that even if they would be separated again, they would never really forget each other, thanks to the ink under their skin. Even if Law acted strange every time the redhead braucht some girls over, he didn’t really gave it too much thoughts. Kid knew that the older was gay, but he had always been okay with it, normally. Just around Law he felt this sharp sting of annoyance, when he brought someone home like every other weekend.

“A new one?” “I never complain about your bitches, so leave mine alone!”

Kid blinked at the rather snappy and sassy reaction of the other and frowned. With gritted teeth he got up from his spot, having ended his game he had been playing on the playstation. Without a second word or so he grabbed his jacket and went to the door.

“Have fun being the cumdumpster for some junkie. Don’t ask me to collect your sorry ass again, when he treats you like shit after fucking you, like it had been with the others.”

Law just rolled his eyes and shrugged, watching him got his boots on and crossed the arms in front of his chest in defence. This had gone out of hands so fast.

“I won’t. So go eat some pussy and let me be!”

“Fuck you Trafalgar. For real.” “Yeah at least I’m good at this.”

The man had changed. He had become angrier and angrier. Bitter and he pushed Kid more and more away from him, till he kicked him out of the shared apartment. Well the redhead went away himself, but Law had helped with a great deal at this. 

Years passed by and Kid found himself a girl, married her and settled down. He had never heard of Law again, since back then. A long time he had been angry with the other, but never he had never really left his mind. When Kid had tried to call him, he had found himself at a dead end. The same happened to him, when he mailed him.

The redhead even tried to get some informations from some of Law’s college friends. No One had seen him again, after Kid had left. He had quit the college and was suddenly gone. It was like Trafalgar Law had never really existed.

Life had still gone on and Kid found himself in an hospital, beside his wife. She had been pregnant with their son, but when she was delivering the little boy something went wrong. She had been too weak in the end. It had almost wracked the redheaded man himself, but he couldn’t. He had to be strong and go on, for his son. So since then he had been alone with the boy. 

Till one day.

The doorbell went off and for his luck the infant had a deep sleep so he won’t wake up from this. When he had opened the door he froze, like that one time in college.

“Long time no see, Eustass…”

Kid didn’t know if he should slam the door shut into his face, phone an exorcist or some therapeutical help or nothing at all. Law stood on the doorstep, like nothing had happened between them. Like he had never kicked Kid out, like they never had this stupid fight over stupid life decisions like… like none of this really mattered anymore!

Kid’s body reacted on its own and pulled him against the broad chest and buried his face in dark hair. 

“I loved you Trafalgar. You fucking asshole.”

THe older chuckled and gripped his tank top hard, nodding softly.

“That’s…. Why I couldn’t be with you anymore. I’ve… fallen in love with you so hard back then… I acted like an asshole. But you had always been just my… just my heterosexual best friend and I never…”

“...bi…”

Law blinked at him in confusion and tilted his head up at this.

“What?” “I’ve never been strictly just into girls or boys…”

The raven haired male blinked even more but chuckled and everything was back to normal, till they both could hear some faint noises from the babyphone in Kid’s hand.

“What’s that?” “A baby… my son.”

He could feel the shift in the atmosphere around them again, but before Law could push himself away again, Kid gripped his hips and pulled him in his home, closing the door and pushed the older against it. Before Law could even think about starting to yell at him, the redhead simply pressed his lips against his and settled the other’s nerves again with this.

“I’m a widower and… I always kinda loved you. Even if I had married my wife, even if I have a son… his name is Law, you know?”

The dark haired male looked up in surprise and when their lips met again, he answered the kiss this time tenderly, testing. They had all the time of their lives for explanations, but now Kid’s arms and lips were the most important things for the older. The baby had chuckled softly again, but then it was snoring quietly into the babyphone. Kid would tell him everything, just not now. He finally got his first love in his arms and his life seems to be finally a bit brighter again.


End file.
